Benutzer Diskussion:Kojotenpfote
Ein Danke an Smiley das ich deine Box benutzen darf. Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Blog:Kojotenpfote/Feuer und Eis was wäre wenn. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Gänseblumnase (Diskussion) 12:52, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) _______________________________________ Oh man bin ich froh, dass sie dir gefallen! Damit machst du mich sehr glücklich =) Dann noch viel Spaß beim Weiterschreiben und natürlich verfolge ich deine Geschichten weiterhin. In Liebe, deine 20:35, 15. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Antwort Hallo liebe Kojote! Erstmal danke für deine Glückwünsche! Ich hoffe mal es steigt mir nicht zu Kopf, da ich mich wirklich bemühen will! =) Meine Aufgabe? Ich kann Diskussionen im Forum hervorheben/schließen und unangemessene Kommentare bearbeiten/löschen. Ansonsten nur wie alle anderen für neue Nutzer zur Hilfe bereit zu stehen =) Ja Admin ist sehr anstregend, aber ich bin mit meinem Rang anbsolut zufrieden =) In wünsche dir noch einen schönen Morgen/Mittag/Abend! In Liebe, deine 12:14, 17. Jun. 2017 (UTC) 'Re:' Ich möchte mich ebenfalls bei dir von tiefsten Herzen bedanken. Du und alle anderen werdet in meinem Herzen bleiben. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück und viel Segen auf all deinen Wegen und ein langes Leben und möge alles was du dir vorgenommen hast erfüllt werden. Ja du kannst deine eigenen Ideen mit einfließen lassen ist doch klar. Was die anderen Geschichten betrifft ich werde sofort eintragen das du sie übernehmen möchtest. Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg beim schreiben. Die die dich nicht vergessen wird Mondfinsternis Danke für das Kommi, in welchem Kapitel ist das mit dem WindClan von Haestern etc.? Und Ahornschatten wurde nach Tigersterns Tod zur Anführerin LG Sternenschnee re: Nein, es wird nie gesagt dass Ahornschatten tot ist. Es könnte sein dass es in Brombeersterns Aufstieg gesagt wird, dass hab ich nicht. Aber ich habe die Geschichte zur Zeit der 5. Staffel angefangen. Starsnow Okay Pfote. Weil ich Brombeersterns Aufstieg nicht gelesen habe kann ich nicht wissen dass Ampferschweif tot ist, die ersten vier oder fünf Kapitel meiner Story waren halt schon fertig genau so wie die Hierarchie, als ich dann Mission des Schülers gelesen hatte ich hatte keine Lust alles zu ändern, in meine Geschichte sind die Handlungen von Brombeersterns Aufstieg so wie Vision von Schatten nicht mit inbegriffen. Frische Narben Hi Pfote, ich habe das neue Kapitel fertig und on gestellt. Ich hoffe es ist in Ordnung. Wenn was nicht passt, kannst du es gerne ändern. Ich würde nur gerne dann bescheid wissen, falls was nicht passt. Und entschuldige dass ich gestern so unfreundlich war. GLG Frische Narben Tut mir leid ich habe Blattsee vergessen. Sie wäre ja aber auch beim Mondsee gewesen. Wurzellicht wohnt ja aber eigentlich auch im Heilerbau und kennt sich mit Kräutern aus, weshalb sie Blattjunges auch etwas behandeln kann bis die Heiler wieder da sind lg Neues Kapitel Hallo Pfote. Ich habe gerade das neue Kapitel gelesen, ist echt gelungen. Ich mach dann morgen mit dem FlussClan weiter, oder geht das Kapitel noch weiter? Naja ich setzt mich morgen einfach schon ran, ich brauche so oder so etwas Zeit Schönen Abend, deine Sternenschnee Okay supi �� Es tut mir so unendlich leid Hallo Pfote ich bin’s, Sternenschnee in Form von Funkentänzer. Du kannst natürlich alleine weiterschreiben und ich verstehe es wenn du mir nicht mehr vertraust! Ich würde zwar gerne mit dir weiterschreiben, aber es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich kann nur sagen, wie unendlich leid es mir tut!!! LG Sternenschnee/ jetzt nur Funkentänzer Tu das Ja mach das, ich hätte zwar ein halbes Kapitel am Laptop, aber ich lösche es. Ich finde es voll okay wenn du das erst mal verdauen musst. Ich hoffe nur wir werden irgendwann mal wieder Freunde!!! LG Funkentänzer Okay Okay! Danke dass du es dir überlegst. Hey Pfote! Ich freu' mich, dass du dich freust, dass ich wieder da bin (war das überhaupt Deutsch?). Ihr alle habt mir echt gefehlt. [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n'd''''N'i'g''''h't'']] I'm semi-automatic, my prayers schizophrenic. 14:23, 18. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Frische Narben Hey Kojote, ich wollte mich erstmal so dolle bei dir bedanken, dass du noch mit mir weiterschreiben möchtest. Ich hätte eine Idee: Ajisai könnte eine unbekannte Schwester haben; Akashia. Das bedeutet auf Japanisch Akazie. Ajisai wurde ja von Flammenschweif und Rabenpfote zu den Clans geleitet. Es wäre doch cool, wenn Tigersterns Geist in irgendeiner Weise überlebt hat, sein geist könnte sich an irgendetwas lebendiges geklammert haben, als Feuerstern ihn endgültig besiegt hat. Zumbeispiel an den eines Schattens, irgendein Schatten oder so. Es kann auch irgendeine andere böse Katze sein. Naja zumindest hat diese Akashia zu den Clans geleitet und wird in den DonnerClan aufgenommen. Rauchlied könnte ihr Mentor sein. Sie könnte dann Akazienpfote heißen, und sie könnte so tun, als wäre sie vom SternenClan gerufen worde. ODER (mein bester Vorschlag): Tigersterns toter Geist (also nach dem Tod im WdF)hat sich irgendwie in einen Schatten aus Asche verwandelt, und hat sich dann bei Akashia und Ajisais Geburt an Akashia geheftet. Dieser erlaubte ihm, als sie älter wurde, in ihrem Körper weiterzuleben, und alle Entscheidungen mit zubestimmen. Wie wäre eine dieser Dinge? LG Funke/alias Stern Sorry, dass ich nicht früher gelesen habe, was du geschrieben hast, sonst wäre ich sicherlich gekommen. Allerdings habe ich zurzeit wegen Schule und Privatem sehr viel um die Ohren und da muss das Internet leider ein bisschen kürzer kommen. Falls du Freitag um 20:30 Uhr in den Chat kommen könntest, können wir dein Problem ja noch einmal ansprechen. Wie gesagt, es tut mir leid. - 19:17, 31. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Signatur Hellö, Ich bin hier, weil ich dir gerne wegen deiner Signatur helfen würde. Du und ein paar andere User scheint da ein paar Problemchen mit Code-Salat zu haben ^^ Wildblüte habe ich bereits geholfen, und es scheint zu funktionieren. Natürlich kann nicht automatisch davon ausgehen, dass du dasselbe Problem hast wie sie, aber ich denke durchaus, dass es ein Versuch wert ist. Ich bin nämlich der Annahme, dass der Fehler in den User-Einstellungen ist. Hier gibt es ja einen Abschnitt zum Thema Signaturen und da ist der Teil mit "Benutzerdefinierte Signatur" ganz entscheidend. Versuch doch einfach mal statt dem, was jetzt dort steht, das hier: |[[User:Kojotenpfote|Kojotenpfote]]}}. Wie Tau bin ich beim besten Willen kein Profi in Sachen Signatur, aber ich hab Wildblüte einfach mal drauf angesprochen, was in ihren Einstellungen steht und da dachte ich, dass könnte es sein, weil das bei mir einfach anders aussieht ^^ Jedenfalls kurz zur Erklärung: Diese Einstellung (so scheint es zumindest, wie gesagt, ich bin kein Profi, aber das ist meine Erfahrung) sorgt dafür, dass in jedem Wiki, indem es deine Signatur (also die Seite Kojotenpfote/Sig) gibt, diese auch beim Unterschreiben erscheint. In den Wikis, in denen dies nicht der Fall ist, erscheint einfach ein Link zu deinem Profil (mit Zeitstempel, aber das versteht sich von selbst ^^). Ich hoffe wirklich ich konnte dir helfen und dass du mir nicht böse bist, weil ich dich deswegen einfach ungebeten angeschrieben habe. Liebste Grüße 01:15, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Hallo nochmal ^^, Genau das scheint das Problem zu sein, den Text hatte Wildblüte nämlich auch drin. Ich weiß halt echt nicht wofür dieses ERS steht, aber dann wird halt als Signatur der komplette Code oder Unterschrift verwendet anstatt . Vom visuellen her macht das kein Unterschied, so oder so, sieht man deine Unterschrift, aber wenn man in die Code-Ansicht wechselt, stehen da halt bei den Leuten, die unzählige Zeilen von Code und das macht die Seiten halt unübersichtlich und unnötig voll. Liebste Grüße 08:28, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) P.S. wenn du übrigens Sachen wie Vorlagen (oder Links und Codes im Allgemeinen) in einen Text schreiben möchtest, ohne dass dies auch visuell umgewandelt wird (also zum Beispiel , ohne dass es zu wird, schreibst du einfach Was du benutzen möchtest, so wird nur der Text ohne dessen Funktion übernommen :) Hallo Sammy Ich war ja jetzt ewig nicht mehr online. Sry, Schule und so. Kannst du mir ne kurze Zusammenfassung schicken was es mit den Kategorien auf sich hat? Wäre voll lieb. LG The Nini-Nom Return (Diskussion) 18:58, 7. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Huhu Hey Pfote. Ich hätte Freizeit, deshalb dachte ich mir, ich male mal was für dich �� LG 09:22, 1. Apr. 2018 (UTC) thumb|DAs hier ist Neid in voller Pracht *hust* Signatur Hallo Kojotenpfote, eigentlich habe erst am Montag oder später mit einer Antwort gerechnet, da es hieß, man solle sich 2-3 Arbeitstage gedulden und jetzt ja auch Wochenende ist... Aber scheinbar sind die Arbeitszeiten bei Wikia länger als man denkt xD deswegen habe ich um 23:50 eine Antwort erhalten ^^ ich wollte damit jetzt auch nicht bis morgen (also heute xD) warten, daher schreib ich dir direkt (ne kurze Zusammenfassung werde ich auch in den Forumsthread packen, weil das ja auch Wintersturm und Wildblüte betrifft, aber hier kommt die volle Antwort ^^): | Kojotenpfote}} Falls sie das probiert, aber weiterhin Probleme mit ihrer Signatur hat, sag ihr doch bitte, sie soll sich direkt bei uns melden! Viele Grüße Eva Niroomand Community Support Manager |sprecher= |ref=der Antwort-Mail}} Tatsächlich hätte mir die Sache mit der Seite Vorlage:Nosubst einfallen müssen, ich hab besagte Vorlage bereits selbst in zwei Wikis erstellt :x aber das ist fast 6 Jahre her und daher, denke ich, zu verzeihen xD Ich habe den Code aus der Antwort bei mir versucht, und er scheint zu funktionieren (leider habe ich gerade kein Wiki parat, in dem ich die Seite User:Le Leo/Sig habe, es jedoch keine Vorlage:Nosubst gibt, deswegen kann ich dies leider nicht austesten...), das einzige, was bei mir jetzt falsch war, war dass das \ vor der Vorlage subst:User:Kojotenpfote/Sig in die Signatur geraten ist (ich gehe einfach mal stark davon aus, dass das die Art und Weise ist, wie unser Helfer seine Signatur einleitet mir ist es das ~), deswegen habe ich das einfach weggemacht und die (unnötigen) Leerzeichen gestrichen, deswegen würde sich für dich auch die Einstellung |[[User:Kojotenpfote|Kojotenpfote]]}} anbieten. Versuch es doch einfach mal, mehr als schiefgehen, kann es ja nicht :D lass mich wissen, ob alles funktioniert, dann weiß ich für die Zukunft nämlich auch Bescheid (damit ersparen wir uns das Hin und Her :D) :) Liebste Grüße 22:25, 13. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Hallo nochmals, Wie ich auch im Thread geschrieben habe, war die Information von letzter Nacht nur halb richtig. Ich muss zugeben, ich habe diesen Einstellungscode nicht insofern getestet, dass ich in einem Wiki unterschrieben hab (weder in einem ohne die Vorlage:Nosubst noch in einem mit), da ich meinem Support-Kontakt geschrieben habe, dass wir nicht wolllen, dass beim Unterschreiben der ganze Signatur-Code platziert wird. Leider geschieht dies mit obigem Code trotzdem. Daher muss ich dir sagen, dass du weiterhin bei der Einstellung |[[User:Kojotenpfote|Kojotenpfote]]}} bleiben solltest, um im Pokemon-Erfindung Wiki zu unterschreiben, kannst du einfach die Seite Vorlage:Nosubst erstellen. Tut mir wirklich leid, falls ich dich und andere User damit jetzt verwirrt habe, aber ich habe, ehrlich gesagt, nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Support den Satz zum Thema Kompletter-Signatur-Code-ist-eigentlich-nicht-erwünscht übersieht >.< Ich hoffe, damit können wir endlich das Thema hinter uns bringen :D Liebste Grüße 06:53, 14. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Re: Hey kannst du mal schauen Okay ich probier mal aus ob ich das jetzt so richtig mache mit der Antwort xD Ich werd mich noch ein bisschen hier umschauen, wenn ich noch irgendwas finde was eventuell kopiert sein könnte, werd ich bescheid sagen^^ Danke für die Infos ^-^ King Corax (Diskussion) 14:59, 21. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Base nicht vorhanden? Hey Kojotenpfote, beim kategorisieren der Bilder bin ich auf zwei deiner Bilder gestoßen (Datei:Fliegende_Schalbe.png und Datei:Fliegende_Schwalbe2.png ). Als Quelle hast du zwar einen Artist angegeben, allerdings konnte ich die Vorlage, die du auf den Bildern benutzt hast, nicht finden. Ist es vllt möglich, dass du da aus versehen den falschen Artist angegeben hast? Falls ich die Vorlage in der Galerie des Users allerdings übersehen haben sollte, wäre es gut, wenn du mir die einmal verlinken könntest ^^ 17:56, 22. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Alles klar, danke sehr ^^ 18:10, 22. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Hm das ist natürlich doof. Aber wenn du dir sicher bist, dass die Base von dem User kommt, dann werd ich die passende Kategorie dafür trotzdem mal erstellen ^^ 18:47, 22. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Ja super, dann ist jetzt alles geklärt. Danke fürs suchen :) 18:53, 22. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Well, da steht, du hättest das Bild hochgeladen, da kann ich auch nix dran ändern ^^ 18:53, 24. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Datei Die Datei war auf keiner Seite eingebunden. 11:16, 28. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Viele deiner unbenutzten Dateien hatten keinen Löschantrag bei sich. Wenn du das Bild irgendwo verwendet hast, kannst du mir ja sagen, wo das war, ist ja immerhin dein Bild. Und wenn es irgendwo eingebunden gewesen wäre, hätte ich die jeweilige Seite dazu bearbeitet, weil ich den Dateilink dazu entfernen muss, damits keine Redlinks gibt. 11:47, 28. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Edit:Vergiss das von mir oben geschriebene Hi Pfote, wie meintest du das? "Tolle umsetzung auch bei Salbeifarn. Könntest du noch irgendwo erwähnen, Das Aussehen etc von mir sind. Oder verlink einfach zum entsprechenden Forenbeitrag. Edit:Vergiss das von mir oben geschriebene" Lg 11:22, 13. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Chara thread Hi Pfote, ich wollte fragen, ob ich deinen Thread mit den Charakteren auch nutzen darf, also den Text und Regeln kopieren, aber meine eigenen Ideen / Charas schreiben Lg 12:13, 13. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Kojotenjunges Stammbaum Hallo Kojotenpfote, wie hast du die Seite ,,Kojotenjunges Stammbaum" gemacht? Mit diesem Spaltzellen und so? Könntest du mir erklären wie du dass gemacht hast? Lg 12:34, 14. Aug. 2018 (UTC) gg Stammbaumvorlage hi Pfote, irgendwie funktioniert VorlageAbstammung1 nicht, wenn ich fertig bin, speicher und aus der Code ansicht rausgehe, wird mmir nur noch ein Redlink angezeigt... ;( Lg !!! Hi Pfötchen, DAS HAB ICH DOCH GEMACHT (Sorry, das nervt mich gerade echt mega) LG 13:25, 14. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Dankii Danke Pfote, ich habs gerade mit deinen Codes versucht und bin verzweifelt, wär echt nett wenn du dass machen könntest... Ich hab nur zu ein paar Katzen dort Seiten gemacht, kannst ja sonst einfach Redlinkes machen, die ich dann ersetze... Erleichterte Grüße 13:37, 14. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Vorlage:Stammbaum1 Hey Kojote, ich möchte mich natürlich nicht in die Gespräche anderer Leute einmischen, aber ich kam nicht umhin, das Gespräch zwischen dir und Erlenlicht über den Stammbaum in "Tabellenform" mitzuverfolgen. Dabei habe ich auch herausgelesen, dass der Code, der auf der Vorlagenseite vorgegeben wird, nicht funktioniert und mir die Sache mal angeschaut. Das Problem war, dass der Vorlagenname im Verwendungscode Abstammung war, die Vorlagenseite jedoch Stammbaum1 heißt. Ich habe dies in der Kopiervorlage geändert (bei der Gelegenheit habe ich auch das überflüssige entfernt, aber das ist ja nebensächlich ^^) und nun funkitoniert der Verwendungscode wie auf der Seite angebenen. Das heißt, wenn du möchtest, kannst du die Stammbäume, die du mit diesem Prinzip gemacht hast, nun auch mit der eigentlichen Vorlage und ohne den komplizierteren Tabellen-Code machen :) Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht gestört, ich wollte da nur helfen ^^ Liebste Grüße ~ 14:48, 14. Aug. 2018 (UTC) P.S. Wenn du Abschnitte im Verwendungscode leer lässt, bleiben die Felder im Stammbaum auch leer und werden kleiner, wenn du jedoch die Abschnitte löschst, bleiben die Felder groß und werden mit den Abschnittsnamen (zum Beispiel wird der Abschnitt mmmm zu }, also wie man es auf der leeren Vorlage sieht), versehen. Supi, es ist natürlich dir überlassen, wie du das handhabst, aber ich fand es besser, wenn die Möglichkeit ab sofort besteht und dazu zählt auch, dich dies wissen zu lassen, da du die Vorlage ja verwendest ^^ ~ 15:09, 14. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Vorlagen Hey Kojotenpfote, Ich hab diese Vorlagen nicht erstellt, da musst du schon Fire fragen ^^ 14:48, 18. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Hey^^ Danke, das freut mich. Ach, das ist schon in Ordnung und klar können wir weiterhin Freunde sein. :) Lg, 06:28, 14. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Hi Hi Kojotenpfote ich wollte mich für deine nette Nachricht bedanken. ^^ Ich muss sagen ich schau 4 gegen Z und die Pfefferkörner (aber auch nur bis zu einer staffel, weiß die genaue Zahl gearde nicht) auch nur noch wenn ich mich furchtbar langweile und gerade keine Lust auf was anderes habe. Den Anime werde ich mir merken und auf meine schöne lange Liste schreiben ^^ Ach und noch was, könntest du wenn du Lust und Zeit hast mir erklären wie das mit den Stammbäumen funktioniert? Ich blick da niht wirklich durch.... Grüße Spotted 20:19, 18. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Re: Charboxen Klar kann ich das Standartmäßige unbekannt wegmachen, die Boxen waren von mir eigentlich so gedacht das die für z.B. eine Wald der Fisnternis Katze verwendet werden deren Urpsung unbekannt ist. Und bei dem Codesalat habe ich keine Ahnung wie ich den Auf diese Vorlage ändere, aber ich kann es mal versuchen. Edit: ich hab herausgefunden wie das mit dem Code geht und es angefangen zu ändern ^^ Übrigens Danke für die Hinweise 19:29, 21. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Hey, dankefür den Hinweis mit den Urkatzen, es war eine kleine Unstimmigkeit zwischen Seitenname und Code. Diese habe ich ausgebessert. Die Vorlage wird jetzt richtigangezeigt. 19:45, 1. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Codesalat Heii Kojote(Ich nenn dich mal so :)) Ich habe mir mal die Vorlage die du mir verlinkt hast angesehen. Ich benutze sie sehr gerne, leider waren Code noch nie meine Stärke xD Ne Frage deshalb, ich würde sonst die Untere Version vom ersten Link nehmen und da sind die Namen in den Klammern für Links. Sind die selbst für den Code auch wichtig oder nicht? Sonst würde ich die einfach weglassen, aber weiss halt nicht :/ xD Zudem noch danke für dein tolles Feedback, habe mich gefreut^^ LG Mohn Danke! �� Vielen Dank, Pfote! ^^ 16:52, 9. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Re: Beitrag Hey Kojote, Das hat der User gemacht, der diesen Thread erstellt hat, vermutlich weil er/sie sich nicht bewusst war, dass mit deinem Freund oder Feind was ganz anderes gemeint ist. ich hab das jetzt mal davon entfernt 20:15, 28. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Charboxenquellcode Klar kannst du den Quellcode verwenden. ^^ Ich erhebe kein Anspruch darauf, weil ich auch nur die Wikiboxen für mich modifiziert hatte. Also mach deine Boxen ruhig. ^^ 17:32, 6. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Re: Schmutzpfoten xD Also grundsätzlich habe ich nichts dagegen wenn du die Idee verwendest. Ehrlich gesagt freut es mich sogar das sie jemandem gefällt. Ich würde mir aber wünschen das du (ihr) sie ein bisschen abänderst damit sie euren eigenen Tastch hat. Grüße Spotted 14:22, 9. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Zu deiner Frage mit dem geimeinsam umsetzen: Ich würde dir gerne helfen, du müsstest mir nur erklären was ihr so gedacht hattet und wie dur dir den weiteren Verlauf vorstellst. Zu deiner zweiten Frage: Ich finde das -fresser ein bisschen unpassend ist. Was würdest du z.B von Assblütern, Wurmblütern oder so halten? Da sie ja "verunreinigtes" Blut haben? 14:51, 9. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Re: Vorlagen Ne aber ich werd das in der Kategorie hinzufügen. Danke für den Hinweis ^^ 22:40, 12. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Vorlage Hallo Kojotenpfote, Ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen dass du bei diesem Bild hier wohl vergessen hast, die Signatur dranzulassen. Wie du ja weißt muss sowas dranbleiben, daher wäre es gut, wenn du die wieder hinzufügen könntest ^^ 17:43, 24. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Alles gut, danke für die schnelle Rückmeldung und Änderung ^^ 17:59, 24. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Re: Blogs Hey, alright, ist gebongt ^^ 18:26, 12. Mai 2019 (UTC) Tja well das ist deine Entscheidung :p du kannst alles leichter bearbeiten, wenn du die einfach nur verlinkst, aber es ist angenehmer, alles mit Tabs auf einer Seite zu haben, weil man dann keine neuen Fenster/Browser-Tabs öffnen muss. Aber musst du wissen ^^ 22:24, 12. Mai 2019 (UTC) RE: Frische Narben Hey Pfote ^^, Erstmal lieb dass du das sagst. Und es wäre echt toll wenn du für mich schreiben könntest bis ich (was ich tun werde) wieder online komme. Wäre nämlich echt Schade um das Buch, denn ich finde die Idee echt cool! Liebe Grüße Deine 05:11, 16. Mai 2019 (UTC) Segen des SternenClans Hi Kojote :3 Was hast du eigentlich gemacht, um das Segen des SternenClans Abzeichen z uerhalten? Schönen Abend und liebe Grüße, equu Equuleus - Stars cant shine without darkness 16:44, 23. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Oh ok cool danke. Frag mich nicht, wie ich da rauf gekommen bin :3 LG -- 19:27, 23. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Schön wieder da zu sein ^^ Hallo und Danke ^^ Ich habe mich gerade auf DA durch ganz viele Free2Use Linearts geklickt und werde mit etwas Glück heute noch dazu kommen etwas an den Bildern und Seiten zu arbeiten. Dachte wenn ich schon alles neu bearbeite, fange ich am besten damit an, dass ich gleich alle Charakterseiten erstelle zu den Charas, die bereits vorgekommen sind. Sternenclan ausgenommen xD Also zum Prolog alle Heiler und die beiden Schülerinnen ^^ Welche Änderungen meinst du denn? Und wenn ich ehrich bin, war ich so lange weg, dass ich mich hier erst einmal wieder zurecht finden muss ^^° LG Sakura Kuromi ^o^ INSANITY is the only way for me to remain sane in this insane world (Diskussion) 19:28, 15. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Danke dir. Das mit den Kategorien hatte ich nicht mitbekommen... Ich weis gar nicht mehr welche Kategorien ich benutzt hatte und ob es die noch gibt ^^° Denke ich schaue mal wie weit ich mit den Kategorien komme... Ich habe um ehrlich zu sein noch keine Ahnung welche Kategorien ich brauchen werde. Aber ich habe mir die Seite einmal abgespeichert. So kann ich ja jederzeit eine neue Kategorie beantragen, sollte ich sie brauchen. Danke ^^ Noch kurz eine Frage nebenbei: Wir dürfen keine Fremdlinks verlinken. Also auch nicht zu den Englisch-Sprachigen Versionen unserer FF? (Ich habe meine englische Version im Forum von Sylestia erstellt) Hatte nämlich überlegt einen Link zum Thread einzufügen, war mir nach dem ich die Regeln noch mal gelesen habe aber unsicher. Glaube nicht, dass ich das darf ^^° (Lieber vorher als nachher bemerkt xD) LG Sakura Kuromi INSANITY is the only way for me to remain sane in this insane world (Diskussion) 20:00, 15. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Re: Spielwiese Das kannst du gerne tun, dann aber bitte als Unterseite deiner Benutzerseite ^^ 10:34, 5. Okt. 2019 (UTC)